A New Goddess
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: Alexandra Shadow, goddess of horror, the horror genre and, shadows goes on a journey of friends, family, adventure, and... Order and Chaos...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: YAY New story when I haven't finished others! Well I would have posted this sooner but my friend made me mad with a cliffhanger sooo... I made her wait longer for this but not that much longer cause I got extremely happy. :) Enjoy!

Roaming around my garden, caring for my black roses, I'm so bored... let's explore the Underworld! Walking around, play with Cerberus for a bit, then continue walking around. After a bit of walking I found this area with a giant pit towards the end. Tartarus. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and a voice echoed of the walls. Laughing. Mocking. Beckoning. Then I was out of there in a flash.

Why? Well I was scared and shadow traveled. Where? Dad's throne room. "Alex?" Is all dad asks. "Wierd voice... Laughing... Mocking... Scarier than me... What was it..." I couldn't complete one sentence. Me the goddess of horror was scared... Well there goes my rep. "Where we're you?" "Near Tartarus." Dad sighs in frustration. "Why?" "Bored." He shouldn't be surprised I go adventuring all the time. "I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood," was his only answer before I got flashed to my room. 'I don't like people though...' I start to pack my things which include: my laptop, iPod, clothes, horror genre books, and girl essentials. I inform dad that I'm leaving and shadow travel to Camp.

'Well this will sucks.' I shadow traveled to a room with a bunch of teenagers, Dionysus, and Chiron. "Hello Alex, your dad has informed me of the change and why. Your sense of adventure will probably get you killed one day," Chiron says in greeting. I roll my eyes at the last comment. "Hello Alexander, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Dionysus cheery as ever. I hope you could feel the sarcasm in that. "My name is Alexandra, Dionysus. Please remember that for your heath," I growl out making Dionysus and the teenagers stiffen. "Well Alex these are the counselors of the thirteenth cabins. Of course you will be staying in cabin thirteen with Nico," Chiron says pointing to a black choppy long haired boy. So this is Nico Di Angelo, my half brother. "Wait a second. Who in Hades are you?" A girl asked and if I'm correct a daughter of Ares. "Who am I? I'm Alexandra Shadow. Daughter of Hades and Persephone. Goddess of horror, horror genre, and shadows. And if I actually cared that you talked to me that way you would be six feet under," I say with an eye roll at the end. All the teenagers/demigods except for Nico looked at me in disbelief. Nico stands up. "Come on I'll show you our cabin and then the camp." "Kay."

So this is my new home. I look around the cabin and Nico explains about Hazel our half sister who goes to Camp Jupiter and her boyfriend Frank. I put my stuff on my new bed and start to unpack as Nico sits on his bed across the room. "Can, can you shadow travel?" I ask all of a sudden. Tell you the truth I'm not a talkative person so I don't even know where that came from. "Uh, yeah I can..." "Oh ok." I hate awkward silence.

As I finish putting the last book on my bookshelf I turn around the room once feeling that something was missing... but what. "Something wrong?" Nico asks. Oh my roses. "I don't have any of my roses." Simply put I need them or it won't be home. "Um I think the Demeter cabin will have a flower box thing..." Nico says unsure. "Uh could you come with me and ask... I don't like to talk to people really..." I say quietly and looking at my bare feet. Oh I don't like shoes. "Kay come on." I look at him in shock. People are usually scared of me but he's not. Maybe, just maybe I could talk to him more and become friends, not just siblings. I smile and nod following him to the Demeter cabin.

We got the flower box with soil but most of the Demeter kids didn't think we could grow anything. (Because we are children of Hades. How stupid.) I put the box on the window sill and wave my hand over the box. Instantly black roses start to form and grow. I grab the watering can that Nico was holding and watered them smiling the whole time. Two camper walking by, stopped and looked at my roses. One looked amazed. "They're Connor and Travis Stoll. Hermes kids. They are also the counselors of the Hermes cabin. I nod as a conch horn goes off. "Time for dinner," informs Nico. And we head to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner Nico asked about my cello and I explained that I like to play classical music but with a creepy twist in the notes. After dinner we went over to the sing along. It wasn't really... my cup of tea I guess. I met some of Nico's friends. They were all nice but something told me to be careful of the Stolls, I chalked it up to be that they're sons of Hermes. Well if they decide to prank me then a prank war shall start. After awhile I noticed that Nico keeps glancing over to this one guy. I think he's a son a Apollo because he was singing along with every song. That and he looks like his man-whore of a father.  
Time for bed finally. It's been a long day. Who was that though. The voice. It's so confusing. I put my headphones on and turn on Centuries by Fall Out Boy and fall asleep.  
A nightmare of the voice plagued me all night. Flash of a face. A face that i could trust. A face with eyes that you could see the universe in. But... Who was it?  
I wake up to Nico shaking me. I take off my headphones and look towards the window with my roses to see the sun is up. "What time is it?" I sit up and look at my pajamas which are a pair of blue and red flannel pants and a T-shirt that says how I see the string section and how other people see it. "8am." I flop back on my bed not wanting to get up but as the mortals say for some stupid reason yolo right? "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go up to the pavilion to get breakfast." I nod my head and Nico leaves the cabin and I get changed into a dark gray long sleeve shirt with two cloud bubbles on it saying okay in each, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and just because I can, my pokeball knit hat. Before I exit the cabin I grab a book off my shelf that has a homemade paper bag book cover on it.  
Why does it have the book cover? Well if anyone saw what it is, well it would ruin my rep as the goddess of horror due to it being a romance novel. How did I get into it? Well a certain daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus made me read it and this would be about the twentieth time I've read it now.  
The whole burn food for the gods doesn't make sense for me to do because I am a goddess so... yeah oh well. Reading my book and eating breakfast at the same time is actually not as hard as I thought it would be. I laugh at one of my favorite parts and some girl pops up in front of me. "Yes?" I ask glancing up at her. "Your a fan of The Fault in Our Stars," she states. "A fan of what?" "Oh come on you know what it is or you wouldn't have that shirt," the stupid girl says pointing at my shirt. By now everyone is staring and I'm glaring at the girl. "Who are you?" I ask accusingly. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." So that's why she's being so annoying. Whatever. "Im sorry but why in hades would i read a romance novel?" I ask. "I don't know. You tell me," she says while taking the book out of my hand. "Hey!" "Liar," is all Piper says as she gives me back my book. As she walks away. I shake my head and go back to finishing my breakfast and reading my book. "So you read romance novels?" Nico asks quietly. I sigh before answering. "Yeah but not at first. A certain goddess friend of mind got my into some. Like the one I'm reading and some others. Oh and don't you dare make fun of me for it 'cause i know something about you that i don't think anyone here in camp knows," i threaten at the end of my explanation. "And what would that be?" He asks. "That your gay and that you have a crush on some son of Apollo. Oh and don't worry about it i still like you," i whisper with a smirk and then a soft smile at the end. He just looks at me in complete and utter shock. I sigh and just smile.  
"Well whats todays game plan?" I ask while twirling my ring that turns into a stygian iron katana with a bright teal blue handle. "Uh... Well... Uh... I guess I'm going to see how well you sword fight?" Nico says well more like asks. "Sure I'm up for that," I say with a smirk. Nico nods his head and starts to finish his breakfast.  
Once breakfast was over I followed Nico to the fighting arena. Once there i looked around for a bit and saw typical stuff you would see in a practice arena. Of course. "So I want you to attack me with your... Wait do you have a sword?" Nico starts but starts to ask a question instead. I don't answer but I take off my ring and swing diagonally from left to right with it in my right hand. After swinging the ring turns into a katana style sword. "Oh... Um.. Well that answers that question... Uh..." "I'm just going to attack you with what i got," i say before starting towards him with my katana in one hand. Nico pulls out his sword right as i swing down at him and manages to block. This goes on with swing at each other and blocking each other for awhile before i decide to finish this because I'm bored. I feign to the right but switch to the left last second and end with my sword a centimeter from his neck. "Yield?" I ask. Nico nods and i pull my sword away from his neck and transform to back to my ring. "Your really good at that," Nico says awkwardly. "You get bored in the underworld after awhile and need to learn something, I guess," is all i say on the matter. After than Nico's friend Percy came in and started to give us pointers and stuff. As Percy and Nico were practice fighting i look at what they're doing and started yelling at Nico ways to make him better. Soon enough he starts to listen to what I'm yelling at him and is doing better. Three minutes later Percy beat Nico. My turn.  
Percy and i start off just circling each other for a couple minutes until percy decides to attack first. With my katana it was easy to block. But i have to hand it to him, he is pretty strong. I attack this time and we end up locked sword to sword. I tilt the blade of my katana just right to slide the blade and knock Percy off balance and into in dirt. With my katana stabbed into the ground an inch from his head, i say, "yield." "How..." Percy trails off in shock. "Practice. How else?" Is my only replay. I help him up to bring him out of his shock. Nico looks just as shocked. "Again, Percy?" I ask. Percy nods. We start off again and this time i can't find an opening to finish this. Five minutes after we began Percy disarmed me pretty easily. "I guess it was just luck that you beat percy, Alex," Nico says with Percy nodding. I roll my eyes and transform my katana back to its ring form. "Im going back to the cabin to take a nap. Later guys," I call walking away. "Kay," Percy calls waving. I roll my eyes again. As i walk to the Hades cabin i see the Stolls pranking the Demeter cabin, i think. I decide to listen to music on the steps of the cabin with my IPod. Searching through my music I decide to make a new playlist. The playlist includes song from Imagine Dragons, Pierce The Veil, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, Nirvana, Simple Plan, Green Day, and more. I put the playlist on shuffle and "The Only Exception" by Paramore comes on first. I turn the volume all the way up and watch the campers walk by chatting to each other, holding hands, some flirting, and so on and so fourth. By the seventh song I decide to go inside the cabin and actually take the nap I said I would.  
I wake up with a cold sweat from the dream I... Don't remember. That's... Weird. Whatever it almost time for dinner anyway. I get up brush my pitch black hair and put it in a 'Katniss braid.' You know the side braid Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games has through out like the whole trilogy. I then grab a book from my book shelf. This one is The Book Thief. I find this one ironic because it's in 'death's' point of view basically spying on this little girl who is the book thief. Im not going to say any more about it or it would be spoilers sweetie. Just as Nico comes in the cabin I'm ready to leave. "Oh good your up. Uh did you have a nice nap..." Nico says awkwardly. I nod and follow Nico out of the cabin. I guess Nico just doesn't talk much with people. Oh well.  
A/n: yeah 2nd chapter! And this one is the longest one i wrote so far. If any of you get any of the references please tell me in the comments. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been about a month since I've been at camp and I'm bored most of the day. At night I've had stupid nightmares about the same stupid voice. I sick of it all. I'm watched basically twenty-four seven under order from my father. It's just so infuriating! I can't pull pranks or anything! Wait... Maybe I can get the Hermes cabin to help. I step out of the shower with a mischievous smirk on my face. Yay a good morning shower. I start to towel dry my long black hair after rapping a towel around my midsection that just covers my butt. "Should I cut my hair?" I question out loud. My hair has grow since I've been at this boring camp. It's now just past my lower back when it was at the middle of my back. "Sure why not have a new look. First a hair cut then some mischief." Again out loud for no reason. I get dressed and head out bare foot to find Piper the girl that found out about my... Reading habits.

Just as i get to the fire in between all the cabins I'm tackled to the ground with two squeals of joy and my name being called. "What in the world! Get off me!" I shout. "Sorry, Lexie. Got a bit carried away," the person on me says while getting off my back. I get up and brush the dirt from my clothes, see the grass stains on my favorite pair of jeans. "Your getting the stains out of my favorite jeans Annie. And don't call me Lexie!" I shout. Meet Annabeth Chase I aka Annie. Shes the daughter of Athena and Poseidon. The goddess of Potential and every thing her parents are. She's also married to Ares. "Alex!" Comes another shout followed a tight hug and a flurry of carmel brown hair. "Hello to you too Kay," I say with a slight chuckle. And this is Kayla or Kay as friends call her. Her parents are Aphrodite and Hephaestus. She the minor goddess of appearance, gossip, music, writers, creativity, and makeup. She's married to Apollo. "Hey Alex," says a shy voice with the obvious sound of a smile. "Hi Anna." Annabel Scott. Daughter of Zeus and Demeter, full sister of Persephone, and my aunt technically. Shes the goddess of weather. She a hunter of Artemis, super shy and quite but when you get to know her more she can be a lot of fun to be with. All three of them are consolers at CHB and are usually with Artemis and the hunt (even if two out of three of them are married.) "Oh hey this means I don't have to go to the Aphrodite cabin," I say off hand. I get questioning looks from that. "Oh sorry. I want to cut my hair. Now Kay can do it," I explain. Kay nods. I lead her to my cabin and opens the door. She enters and I follow. Nico stands up a bit defensive with Kay here. "Relax Neeks. This is Kay. Also you might want to leave unless you want to watch her cut my hair," I say with a roll of my eyes. Nico glares at me for calling him 'Neeks' and leaves saying -more like mumbling- he's going to the training area. "So how short are we going with this?" Kay asks. "Above my shoulders," I answer. "You sure?. "Yup." And she begins.

When Kay's done she picks up a piece of my hair that she cut off saying, "that's a lot of hair." I give a sight laugh to the reference. I stand up and shack out my black hair similar to what a dog does. Kay shacks her head amusingly and smiles. The horn blows to signal that its breakfast time. Kay and I leave my cabin and head up to the dinning pavilion. Kay head to sit at the hunter's table and i go sit with Nico at my table. But there's someone else there. "Um... Hello?" I say awkwardly. "Um Alex this is Hazel. Shes a daughter of Pluto. A Roman," Nico says just as awkwardly. I nod and sit down. "Hello Hazel. I'm Alexandra Shadow, you can call me Alex." "Hi Alex, I'm Hazel Levesque."

Half way through breakfast i stand up and walk over to the Hermes table to talk to Connor and Travis Stoll. "Hello boys," I say with a smirk. "Hey Alex," replies Connor. "I need your help with something," i say quietly. "What would that be exactly?" Travis asks just as quiet. "Just meet me at my cabin and I'll explain the details. But its something in your expertise," I say, the smirk seeming to be a permanent fixture on my face at the moment. I get a nod from the two boys and i go back to my table to finish breakfast. "What are you planing now Lex?" Nico asks questioningly. "Oh nothing Neeks~," I reply with a singsong voice and a fake innocence. Nico raises his eyebrow. "Lex, don't go looking for trouble." I roll my eyes and smile. "Don't worry if my plan works it won't be me in trouble," I reply smirking. Now its Nico's turn to roll his eyes. Hazel is just watching our banter with amusement. Go up to Annie to tell her that to grab Anna and Kay and meet me after breakfast at my cabin. Of course she knows what I'm planning with her being a daughter of Athena. But she and Kay love to make trouble. Anna, not as much, even though she does join us.

The meeting in my cabin commences. "So why are we here?" Asks Travis. "We are here because I think the whole camp and some half brothers of mine need some pranks," I answer with my mischievous smirk. "First, what type of pranks? Second, what half brothers?" Annie asks. "Well I have some ideas, and I was thinking the so called prank kings themselves," I say with my signature smirk. "Hermes and Apollo? Dudes this will be awesome?" Annie exclaims. "Annie don't be like my idiot husband, please," Kay says. Annie rolls her eyes and scoffs, "like I'll ever be like your egotistical husband." All while this happens Travis and Connor look shocked, and I explain that it'll be fine pranking them. "Okay so the only problem is I'm watched almost Twenty-four seven," i say calling order. "Phoenix can help. She's unclaimed in the Hermes cabin but she could pass for you if she had a little bit shorter, darker hair, didn't dip die the tips of her hair red, and wore darker colored clothes," states Connor with Travis nodding in agreement. "Alright, now all we need is some pranks," says Kay. And the planning began.


	4. Vote

Okay I'm going to be real with you people. I have a lot of stories I need to finish, some I want to start and some I need to rewrite. Problem is I need to focus on one story. But which one? So I'm going to have you guys vote. Heres how its going to go.

On I'm going to do a poll on my profile or you can comment

Wattpad and deviantart. Comment on what you want me to focus on.

Heres what to chose:

Phoenix Jackson (make side story or make it its own story? Idk on that...)

The New Goddess (rewrite and change plot a bit?)

Godly Experiment (percy jackson and the Olympians) (new)

Reality Versus Fantasy (original story not a fanfiction) (new)

Finding courage (rise of the guardians) (new)

Sequal to Cry x Reader (new)

Blackest of midnight (rewrite) (twilight)

Stuck in amnesia with youtubers

The shy girl and the awesome guy (hetalia)

Red string (rewrite) (hetalia)

A spanish dancer and a karate captain (ouran high school host club)

All of this im going to keep track of on my ipad. While this is going on I'm not going to update and write only when I really want to. My friends who are going to read this you can't freak out on me. I really need to do this. The due date of this poll will be February 28 2015. Kay guy? Now vote.


	5. Notice

So I know I said I won't post any thing and what not. But I decided to deal with some of the stuff in my life first so the voting is going to go on till I feel like I can write again and have my life outside of the internet sorted. I might answer comments but ill try. I just need to finish tests, start and get used to my new class that I'll be starting next semester, deal with all the shit I'm getting for my relationship, and deal with some problems at home. I truly am sorry. But I need to figure out my life before I start writing again.


End file.
